KP:Cheerleaders:Stories
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: A collection of short stories about Kim and the other cheerleaders from the show. The first few get a T rating before I slide back to M rating just for the freedom it allows. As always reviews are appreciated. Thank You. Chapters 1-9 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**ISN'T IT FUNNY**

Dear Diary:

Isn't it funny…

Isn't it funny how things turn out?

When I was a kid my parents took me to see Cinderella at the local opera house. Of course Bonnie and Kim took to arguing through half the play. But to me it really didn't matter, even then I could block their childish tantrums out. Personally I've always loved Cinderella, I always pictured myself in that title role. I had always expected that I'd get a happily ever after. I had always expected to find my Prince Charming.

In high school I was popular enough, even though I oddly became shy around boys. Joining the cheer squad probably saved my place on the food chain. Bonnie somehow always managed to keep us in the upper echelon. All of us except for Kim but that's an entirely different story.

Now as graduation approaches…God I can't believe that it's only a week away…

Now as graduation approaches I think back again to Cinderella…

I haven't found my Prince Charming…

Surprise of surprises I've found my Princess Charming instead.

I've never considered myself to be anything but straight. However while showering with the other girls after practice I one day suddenly found myself doing what could only be described as ogling. At first I tried to just brush it off with the idea that all I was doing was appreciating beauty. A few times I barely managed to look away just before I got caught looking. They'd look over at me, frozen in time, for a few seconds before deciding that they must have been mistaken.

Tara once caught me very nearly drooling over a soapy and sudsy Liz. I somehow managed to convince her later on that I was only trying to check and see if I'd lost a contact or not, even though I don't wear glasses in the first place. Thankfully she bought it…Tara never was the sharpest tool in the shed either so…

Now as I sit here on my bed fresh from a nice hot shower with my Princess Charming I can't help but allow my gaze to stray from this entry to her lithe figure in front of me. She's lying on her stomach at the foot of my bed watching Sailor Moon. Like me she's letting her hair air-dry after brushing it out, our clothes laid out on the backs of the chairs beside my bed. I giggle at her fits of laughter as once again I allow my gaze to follow every curve of her body, especially her beautifully tanned shoulders and insanely long toned legs, the source of many stares and muffled mumblings from some of the guys in our class.

I'm staring so intently in fact that I don't immediately notice when she pushes herself up on her elbows and turns back to me with a smile.

"You're staring at my ass again…aren't you," She asks with the grin that just drives me crazy.

"I can't help it…I mean, it's so huge, it'd probably block out the sun and cause and eclipse," I chuckle back trying to sound as cool and relaxed as possible even though my stomach is actually in knots.

"You're such a meanie," She pout playfully back to me as she turns and fully sits up so that the sides of our knees are touching with her feet near my but and my feet near hers.

I try not to stare at her bare breasts…hopefully she's having the same problem with mine.

"Well I try," I joke back as sarcastically as I can with a sly grin and a shrug of my shoulders before I'm silenced as she reaches out and traces a finger from my mole to across my lips. I so want to suck on that finger but somehow I manage to only close my eyes and let out a small moan. She interprets that correctly as an allowance to her on my part and leans in for a kiss that takes my breath away. As I feel her hand on my side I know where this is headed and I can't wait.

Fully ready for what is to come I let you diary drop to the floor as I ignore the television ad focus instead on her soft lips and how her smooth skin feels against my own. The last words that I hear before losing myself to the moment were hers.

"I love you Hope."

Hours later after my parents came home and found us sitting together at the kitchen table going over college brochures my only thought as I snickered softly to her about our private moments together was, "I love you to Jessica."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**REALITY**

Her dreams and her reality had become two very different things. In high school she had envisioned her future full of money, power, and fame. She had envisioned a future with a man as handsome as she was beautiful. She had however never expected to find herself in this spot, wondering how a glob of spaghetti sauce from dinner had found its way onto the ceiling. Her husband had done his best to get their children through a meal without causing untold amounts of panic and anarchy. Her career as a top news anchor could do nothing to prepare her for this.

"How in the hell," Bonnie softly breathed out, her voice a little hoarse from hours of work, as she draped her jacket over the back of the couch and let her hands rest on her hips, her head leaning back, looking up at the ceiling. She could only stand there and stare for a few silent seconds, slowly shaking her head in dismay before she couldn't help but break out in a relaxed and warm smile as she felt two comfortable arms wrap around her slender waist and pull her close, his hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Mmm…you smell nice, have a good day at work," He asked softly, knowing full well that her day had been miserable, but also knowing that for her it was much better to get her to talk about it rather than letting her bottle it all up inside her.

"Heh…you know better than that Ron, I caught Brick staring at my ass a couple of times," Bonnie answered with a slight chuckle at the start before she allowed herself to almost literally melt back into Ron's arms.

"I bet Monique just loved that," Ron joked back with a strong squeeze before he pulled Bonnie's cloth covered scrunchie out of her hair with his teeth, allowing her locks to flow freely about her shoulders.

"I wish you could have seen it…really, I swear he's going to be so sore that he won't be able to sit down for a whole week," Bonnie explained with a grin before she reluctantly left Ron's warm embrace and headed upstairs to their bedroom, giving Ron a quick nod of her head telling him to clean up the mess before she came back.

As she got up to the top of the stairs she thought about checking up on the kids, her near complete clone Christina, the rambunctious twins Felix and Ron Jr., ending finally with little Kim, only four but already taking after her idol who had died saving the world over a decade earlier. For Bonnie it still caused her heartache every time that her mind drifted back to those days and how hard they had been on Ron. Bonnie herself had intended to really stick it to Ron over that fact but had received a rather rude shock when she had finally gotten him alone and obtained his full and undivided attention through his tears. At that moment her heart had very nearly broken in two. Her triumphant smile had faded so quickly from her face that her cheeks had hurt. Before knowing what was really going on, seeing the whole situation in an almost out of body experience, she had pulled Ron into her arms. Out of the ordinary she had never left his side for more than a few moments over the next few weeks. Afterwards to her surprise she had found that she felt cold and alone without him by her side. It hadn't taken to long after that realization on her part before they had become a couple. The next few years had seen their fare share of trials and tribulations. But during each and every one of them they had found a way through it, together.

Their bedroom was at the end of the hallway. Wanting to relax Bonnie stripped down the moment that she stepped into the room before taking a nice hot shower. As she later slipped her nightgown on she let her hair hang loose to dry before applying some perfume and checking on the children once again. She knew that something was up from the moment that her foot hit the bottom step.

"Ron…honey," Bonnie called out with a slightly nervous tone of voice, one that she tried to hide as well as she could before she padded softly across the living room, taking careful stock of each and every shadow, half expecting Ron to suddenly leap out from one of them with that dopey grin of his that she loved so much. Holding her breath she knelt down and checked behind the couch. Breathing an uneasy sigh of relief she got back up to her feet and started to head for the kitchen, the place where she guessed that Ron had run off to while she had been upstairs. Stopping just at the kitchen's doorway she turned back and looked up at the spot on the ceiling that she had wanted Ron to clean up. She let out a small sigh and smile upon seeing that Ron had indeed cleaned it up. Shaking her head with a warm smile she turned back and pushed the door open, stepping into the kitchen. The moment that she stepped foot into the kitchen something came showering down over her. A terrified second of fear soon turned to a feeling of love and joy as she realized that she was being showered with hundreds of red rose petals.

"Heh," Bonnie chuckled out softly before she took a moment to revel in the moment of it all. When she had composed herself a little more she noticed something else. From the looks of things Ron had been busy. The kitchen table had been covered by their best tablecloth, with three candles silently burning, illuminating the entire room. Two plates of good-looking food were resting on either side of the table. Ron stood on the other side of the room, leaning back up against the stove with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a wide grin brightening his features.

"You like," Ron asked softly with a warm and hopeful tone to his words before Bonnie spoke up and cut him off.

"Oh yeah…I like, but why," Bonnie breathed back softly with a look of great fascination as she took a couple of steps towards him.

"No reason, I just thought it might be nice, you've been so busy lately I just thought that I'd do something nice for you," Ron shrugged back with that truly dopey smile of his that always made her smile back.

"I don't deserve you ya know," Bonnie remarked with a sly grin as she teared up and hurried forward to loop her arms around his neck and give him a big kiss.

"Ditto…ditto," Ron softly mumbled back in between Bonnie's kisses while in the back of her mind she wondered when it would be the right time to tell him the good news that she had learned at the hospital earlier that afternoon, but she guessed that she would have about nine months to figure it all out.-THE END


	3. Chapter 3

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**REPLACEMENT**

"So how have you been Tara," Kim asked me with a relaxed smile before she took a sip of the tea that it had taken me hours to prepare. Ever since moving in with Yori I have tried my best to do my part around the house. It had taken me almost a week to find someone that knew enough English to translate the recipe.

"I'm okay Kim, it took a little getting used to but the people at Yamanuchi have been nothing but nice to me," I answer honestly with a very relieved smile as I carefully pour Ron some tea as well, even though I'm sure that he'll act like he likes it but I know that he's only doing it so that he doesn't hurt my feelings. Ever since their wedding, that Yori and I unfortunately had to miss due to Sensei wanting to check and see if we were meant to be, I cried openly when Sensei had given us his blessing and placed his hands on the bottom and top of our hands as he clasped them together. Yori had taken me into her arms and held me tightly until my tears had stopped.

"See KP I told ya, everybody at Yamanuchi's real nice and would treat Tara like family," Ron exclaimed triumphantly with a huge grin and a fist pump into the air. I can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm and am greatly relieved when I see a small smile cross my beloved's lips.

"Ron-san is correct, everyone at Yamanuchi has been very welcoming to Tara-kun, there is no reason for you to worry about her," Yori said softly, finally speaking up after staying silent for awhile, before going silent again as she took a sip of her tea. I wait breathlessly for a few seconds hoping that she likes the tea. The smile and slight nod of her head that comes a few seconds later very nearly brings me to tears again. I only manage to keep the tears from flowing freely again because Kim speaks up in that tone of voice that she used to use back in high school when she thought that Ron had said or done something that she considered out of bounds or odd.

"That's not what I meant Ron, I never doubted that the people here at Yamanuchi would treat Tara well…I was just afraid that Tara would have a hard time adjusting to Yamanuchi," Kim impatiently replied with a slightly stern scowl towards Ron who looked totally confused, before Yori cuts in looking very certain and serious.

"I would not have brought Tara-kun anywhere where she would be in any danger, she means to much to me…as much as Ron means to you," Yori explained with a slight nod of her head before she raised an eyebrow at the odd look of subtle surprise that she was getting from Kim.

"After graduation when everybody went their separate ways I was lonely, you and Ron were off in Europe somewhere so I spent most of my days wandering around the mall…I bumped into Yori there one day and," I try to say in an attempt to help Kim understand our relationship a little better before to my surprise Yori spoke up again.

"I was looking for supplies for my next assignment when I ran into her," Yori went on to say with a very matter of fact tone of voice and look on her face as if she were giving the weather report. I couldn't help but butt in at that point.

"I guess she took pity on me, the only thing that I could think to do was take her to Bueno Nacho," I point out with a slightly guilty smile before I look over to Ron and can't help but blush.

"Ah…Bueno Nacho…Tara, you're a woman after my own heart…er stomach," Ron said to me with that goofy grin of his before Kim surprises everyone.

"Yeah, come to think of it Tara and Ron are a lot alike, kinda scary if you think about it," Kim pointed out with an odd look before she covered it up by taking another sip of her tea.

"Wrong-sick," Yori then asked with that total look of innocence on her face that only she can wear before she stopped, her cup of tea halfway up to her mouth, and looked around at the three of us not sure of what to do next. I can't help but smile as she looks so cute like this, almost good enough to kiss whether it embarrasses Kim and Ron or not.

"It's okay Yori, why don't you tell us how you and Tara fell in love," Kim asked with a slightly to cheery smile as it was clear, even to me, that she was trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Do you really wanna know Kim, I mean it's not that big of a deal…really," I try to say in an attempt to laugh away my sky high nerves at that moment, before as usual Yori's simple touch calms me down instantly as she laid her hand on my arm.

"Do not sell yourself short my beautiful butterfly, the story is one that I hope to tell for years to come," Yori tells me with a very loving and serious look in her eyes as she makes sure that she had my full and undivided attention, her hand still on my arm sending lightning like shivers up my spine and out into my arms and legs.

"Okay…I guess, if you think I should," I manage to stammer out before I lean forward and am rewarded with a kiss from those blissfully soft and gentle lips of hers. When I lean back I catch Ron grinning through a deep blush while Kim looks like she's using all of that legendary will to keep herself from showing her true feelings.

"Tara-kun and I talked for what felt like minutes but was actually hours, I have never known someone that was so easy to talk to," Yori began after a deep breath as she sits back a bit, looking like she's quite comfortable, before Ron cut in.

"Wow…I've never had a conversation with you last more than a couple of minutes," Ron declared with a very surprised gasp of shock as he very nearly dropped his cup of tea.

"She can be quite talkative when she gets going…no really, just serve her enough saki and," I began to say with an all to giddy smirk as like usual with me and my big mouth I admit far to much personal information before Yori does the only surefire thing to snap me out of it, taking my breath away with another kiss.

"Hey Tara, do you have any of those little sweet cookies," Kim asked suddenly with a rushed look to her as she turned and smiled at me, before even without taking a second or two to actually think if we actually had any of the cookies I smiled back and hopped back up to my feet, hurrying off into the kitchen. I honestly try to search for the cookies but I can't help but keep an ear open to their conversation. I have to wring the towel as hard as I could to keep myself from rushing back into the living room and interrupting them. I can only stand there and wait, allowing Yori the time that she needs to tell Kim and Ron our story in full.-THE END


	4. Chapter 4

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

She wasn't sure how she had come to fall so far so fast. A few months earlier she had been palling it up with the great heroine Kim Possible. Now she found herself slumped forward with her bruised forehead resting against the steering wheel, desperately trying not to throw up. The night had started out innocently and calm enough. She had been invited to a costume party at the home of two of her old friends, Liz and Crystal, who had moved in together a few months earlier and were already trying to adopt as a couple. That fact hadn't bothered her any, as she felt that she had seen it coming even as far back as their cheer squad days in high school with how close the two had always been, but it had caused a fair share of problems as Bonnie had caused one problem after another always saying just the wrong thing. The much-maligned Tara had finally taken her home before things had really gotten out of hand. The few shreds of memory that still hadn't abandoned her through the haze of booze showed her that she had really screwed up again. Sober she was a pretty conservative young woman, despite having finally gotten the body that she had always dreamed of to get all of the attention that she could but her drunk was an entirely different story.

She had often found herself coming home with less than half the clothing that she had left with hours earlier. Tonight had been no different. On such a short notice the only costume that she had been able to find was a harem girl outfit that ended up, of course, being about two sizes to small, with it barely managing to hold her all in. All night she had been stared at and ogled by every single person at the party, getting asked out so many times that she had finally got fed up and resorted to hanging a card around her neck on a string with the word no written on it in big bold black letters. Then the drinks had started to flow freely and everything had quickly become more than fuzzy. The next thing that she had known she had woken up with only a few hours till dawn and her clothes were nowhere to be had. An odd smell of mixed perfumes lingered in the air. Despite the pounding in her head she scrounged up what she could find of her clothes, slipping on a criminally tight beater to cover up for what she couldn't find, and headed for her car. She had almost made it home before the flashing lights had shown up in her rearview mirror.

"License and registration," The officer stated with an almost bored tone as he stepped up to the side of her car, his ticket book already out.

"Okay, just gimme a second here," Jessica yawned back slowly as she began to fumble around in her glove box looking for her registration before she was interrupted by the officer.

"Have you been drinking tonight ma'am," The officer asked with a curious look and one hand slowly moving back to his handcuffs, just in case.

"Probably, I can't be to sure, I don't remember to much honestly…I probably shouldn't have said that huh," Jessica shakily answered, her face flushed red in embarrassment before she unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly got out of her car.

"No…you probably shouldn't have, I think you should come downtown with me," The officer replied with a tired sigh before Jessica smiled sourly in defeat and handed over her keys.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Four Hours Later

"God…how do I get myself into these things," Jessica moaned into her hands as she sat alone in a small concrete cell with one lone light hanging sadly overhead and a heavy metal door with a small window in it as the only other light in or out.

"That's what I'd like to know," A feminine voice interjected softly, more than a fair amount of concern in her voice, before Jessica lifted her head and saw Kim Possible standing in the doorway.

"Kim, what are you doing here," Jessica blurted out in her confused state, as she had to shield her eyes from the sudden influx of bright light.

"I wish I knew, there I was all nice and warm and comfortable in bed with Ron…and I get a phone call telling me that an old friend of mine got picked up for driving drunk, what were you thinking Jess," Kim replied with a clearly less than impressed scowl darkening her features as she kept her place in the doorway, leaving Jessica to look very nervous before she found her voice.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking," Jessica sourly replied with tears beginning to form in her eyes as she dropped her head and set her hands down at her sides on the cold concrete block that she was sitting on.

"I could have told you that, what are you supposed to be anyway, I can't quite tell," Kim shot back softly with an unconvinced look in her eyes as she squatted down in front of Jessica, taking the blonde's hands in her own.

"All I could find was a stupid harem girl costume, of course it was like two sizes to small and then when I woke up this morning I couldn't find half of it and had to borrows this top from Liz…which really isn't doing much to keep me warm…uh Kim…you okay," Jessica somberly remarked back with a few tears trickling down her cheeks before she noticed a blush covering Kim's cheeks and her eyes were focused just a bit below the blonde's chin.

"Huh uh…nothing, do you need a ride home or are you going to call a cab because I doubt that they'll let you drive yourself," Kim replied softly as she did her best to cover up her blush as she quickly stood back up and stepped back into the doorway.

"I could use a ride thanks, though my apartment manager's a real bitch…she's always on my case, she said that if I got arrested again I'd need to find a new place to live…so I'm pretty much screwed," Jessica nervously shrugged back with some apprehension as she stood up and tried not to equal Kim's blush, quickly then crossing her arms in front of her chest, suddenly becoming very aware of how cold it was in her cell.

"Ron and I have an extra room that you could use if you don't have anyone else to call," Kim offered with an inviting smile before she stepped aside as Jessica cautiously walked out of the cell, squinting at the suddenly very bright light all around her.

"You sure about this, my mom would probably never let me hear the end of it if I didn't at least ask her if I could move home again, but now I'm doubting whether I should even say anything to her at all," Jessica asked hesitantly at first before she looked away, unable to look Kim in the eye at that moment.

"She's your mother Jess, why wouldn't she want to talk to you," Kim wondered back with a confused and unsure tone to her words as she turned and picked up the small tray that contained Jessica's personal effects.

"Because the last time that we talked it ended pretty badly, we nearly went hoarse from screaming at each other," Jessica answered solemnly as she picked her watch up off of the tray and slid it onto her wrist.

"Was it about your drinking…or something else," Kim asked thoughtfully as Jessica collected her things and then got processed out.

"Kind of, pretty much that and the decisions that I make while I'm drinking," Jessica smirked back merrily at first before her countenance changed almost in a heartbeat to a grim expression as she pondered the meaning and truth in her words.

"They must be pretty bad then," Kim remarked quickly, almost without thinking, before going quiet and looking away.

"You have no idea, my mother nearly blew her top when I came home in only a blanket for the fifth time, that's when she kicked me out," Jessica drawled back as she recalled her past for Kim's sake, her cheeks turning a bit red unintentionally.

"Fifth time…that many," Kim very nearly gasped out breathlessly as her eyes went wide and she very nearly walked right into the front door without opening it.

"Yeah…you okay Kim, you look a little flustered," Jessica asked with a nervous and confused half smile as she opened the door for Kim, who slowly smiled back.

"Oh yeah Jess, I'm fine, well enough to know that Ron won't have a problem with you taking our spare room, and the next time that you decide to drink it's going to be with us, that way we'll be able to mitigate any consequences, besides I'm closer to your size anyway…I'm almost as big, we can share," Kim finally stated with an impish smile as she walked towards her car, leaving a stunned Jessica to stammer for a few more seconds before hurrying after her.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**THE CARWASH**

I don't know where the idea came from but once it got into my mind I just couldn't get it to go away. Kim had tried her best to let Ron down as easily as possible when she broke up with him but as per usual with him it very nearly destroyed him. It took him several months to get his appetite fully back, both for Bueno Nacho and for life. Before he had dated Kim he wouldn't have even been a blip on the food chain's radar, let alone my own. After the split I swore up and down that I wasn't the least bit interested in dating Ron Stoppable. That statement of mine held true for a few weeks before I awoke in the middle of the night with his name on my lips and a serious need to change my panties. For weeks afterwards I considered it a fluke nightmare and nothing more, a little too much caffeine before bedtime perhaps, but then it happened again and again. Of course it probably helped that it first happened again after our school trip to the pool.

Like the rest of the team I'd always expected Stoppable to be showing the effects of eating and Bueno Nacho most every single day. Much to my surprise though he was anything but flabby. Thank God. Though he wasn't ripped like the male models filling the pages of Bonnie's fashion magazines, but I never doubted for a single second that when compared to those guys Ron was far less likely to be more fond of his own reflection than me. If I was being honest I'd have no choice but to admit that more than once I'd caught myself looking him up and down that day, reveling in how his trunks clung to his body. More than once I couldn't help but wish that he had taken a few moments longer to notice that his shorts were heading south on him. I had a sneaky feeling that Kim had something to do with that, probably so that she could keep him all to herself while they were together. I suddenly found myself hating her for that. Every moment at the pool I kept hoping and praying that once, just once, that he would see me after a dive.

Hopefully right after a particularly good dive with my new suit hugging my body like a second skin, a fact that sadly was not lost on Mr. Barkin, who gave me like a months detention for wearing what he called a disturbingly inappropriate article of clothing. I tried to talk my way out of it but Bonnie and Brick had been fighting again in front of everyone, causing us all no small amount of grief. The only positive result from their fighting was that it got Mr. Barkin off my ass for a bit. It also allowed me to get a little closer to Ron, thanks in no small part to Monique shoving one of the football players into the pool when he had tried to get fresh with her. I yelped in shock and tried to leap clear, only tot end up leaping into someone's arms. My heart nearly stopped when I realized whose arms they were.

He smiled down at me and my stomach plummeted into my feet in a split second. I tried to speak but all that my mind could focus on was how good it felt to have those glorious arms holding me close not to mention how my body seemed to fit just so perfectly against his. I'd never really noticed just how cute his freckles were until that moment. I must have been blind to have not noticed it before. But I was certainly noticing them now. He mumbled something to me about my eyes and all I could do was blush and smile because my mind chose that moment to totally abandon me. I was saved from any further embarrassment at that point by Kim choosing right then to walk by with Josh Mankey, her new boyfriend. Damn that was quick, stupid bitch. After they passed I nearly cried out in alarm when I felt Ron begin to crumble. I'll admit that I had wanted him all over me, but not like this. I hoped that he was staring at my butt and not noticing how I was having a hard time keeping him upright, though in the back of my mind there was a little gremlin that liked the warmth of his body against mine, not the least bit within going on and wondering how good it would feel to have him fully on top of me.

I hadn't been given a chance to put any bit of that idea into motion because just then Monique came past and dragged Ron away. I could only watch him from afar for the next few weeks, my heart nearly breaking when I'd see him sitting all alone at lunch. I wish that I could have gone and sat with him but Bonnie had killed any chance of that with a round of scathing remarks about him. She'd then asked me why I looked so upset and I somehow managed to come up with a response that appeased her, something negative about Kim I think, which was easy to come up with at that point due to how she had been treating Ron since before their breakup and now interrupting cheer squad practice to spend what felt like hours texting sweet nothing's to him. Bonnie had very nearly lost it at that point, but Tara and Jessica had managed to hold her back. After that I came to the conclusion that I had to do something, the only question was what.

That night after practice gave me an idea, thanks to my dirty car, the heap of junk that was always breaking down on me in the middle of nowhere. I knew that it was a crazy idea but I felt that it was my only option to accomplish my goal, so I spent half an hour covering Ron's car with a thick layer of mud, hoping to force him to have to get it washed at the nearest carwash, which just so happens to be a block or two from my house. My car's usually always dirty so my reason to be at the carwash was a given. I knew that nobody from our school that really mattered used that carwash so it was safe. When I knew that Ron would wash his car the next day I switched gears and picked out the perfect outfit to wear. In the end I settled on one that'd put my earlier suit to shame. The beater was about a size or two to small and the jean shorts were cut up so high that I would have to sneak them out of the house.

Underneath it all I'd decided to wear a thong that even I couldn't believe that I was actually wearing it. I had thought about getting a second opinion from Jessica about the suit but I decided against it at the last minute, I'd just have to take the plunge by myself. I was on pins and needles the whole day just thinking about what might happen later that day. Ron was his now usual dour and drab self all day, his expression only changing momentarily when I stopped him in the hallway and told him to cheer up a little. I cased the carwash for what felt like forever before I saw Ron coming down the road. Springing into action I got my car into position and waited for Ron to come in behind me. Thanks to the rain earlier that morning there was still many puddles, though much smaller than they had been for most of the day.

I made with the small talk with Ron before I intentionally slipped and fell in the mud, hoping that he wouldn't notice that it was a setup. Like the gentleman that I knew him to be he helped me up. I thanked him and went back to my car, turning on the jet after quickly stripped the shorts and beater off, I made like I was going to wash my car. Instead I fumbled the jet and soon it went wildly out of control. I screamed out in panic and fell to the ground, prompting Ron to charge in after me and wrestle the jet back into its holder before helping me up. It became the pool all over again. It took him a few seconds to realize how close we were and how little I was wearing. As I thanked him I moved in for a kiss. He realized what was happening and politely refused, saying that he was flattered but then he let me down gently before leaving. Feeling crushed all that I could so was let the tears flow and pick up the pieces of my shattered pride.

Hours later I sat on our swing on the back porch, my knees tucked up underneath my chin, lamenting my folly. I was nearly in tears before I was offered a cup of hot chocolate. Thinking it was only my mother I began to object, only to find myself staring up at him instead. I became flustered and tried to run away but he had other plans, holding me fast with his gaze. He explained that he though that I was pretty but that it had hurt him to see me lower myself to the level that I had to get his attention. I started to cry then and he pulled me close, holding me until I'd regained my composure. We talked for a while before he had to leave. As he was standing up he suddenly turned back and kissed me, taking my breath away in a heartbeat. That kiss was but the first of many for us over the years. Years and five kids later I still smile when I remember that day, something that Monique never misses an opportunity to tease me about, right before giving me a goodnight kiss of her own and climbing into bed with Ron and me. Time and ten kids with Monique and I have worked wonders for Ron. And I couldn't be happier.Hope Stoppable


	6. Chapter 6

KIRONBON CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**CAMPING**

She had never really liked summer, even here in Colorado it always got to hot for her liking. She'd always sweat too much, especially after all that she'd have gone through to get ready for a night out on the town. No matter how much perfume she would use to cover up the stench that came from the sweating it'd always come through which only further served to give credence to her concerns about why she was here in the first place. She guessed that it wasn't truly her altruistic nature that lead her here. As she peeled off her towel and stepped into the showers her thoughts drifted back to earlier, just a few minutes earlier in fact, when some of the campers had pushed her into the newly purified lake, their eyes very nearly bulging out of their sockets as she had come up out of the water, her clothes sticking like glue to every curve of her ample physique. She had kept her cool then and managed not to strangle any of those that had pushed her in, greatly because Tara had come along just then and pulled her away. Now as she let the showers door close behind her she grumbled openly to herself ass he began to peel off her sodden clothes, letting them simply fall behind her, completely ignoring the glares and snide comments of the much younger campers, the corners of her lips curling up into an almost cocky grin at the embarrassed looks on some of the campers faces as they compared their own physique's to hers.

"Bonnie, what are you doing," Tara exclaimed loudly with a look of stunned shock as she slipped into the showers and instantly set about picking up Bonnie's wet clothes, sweetly smiling an apology the campers.

"What…I'm going to take a shower, besides if you've got it flaunt it," Bonnie casually replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders before she struck a sultry pose in the shower doorway, winking and playfully blowing a kiss to Tara, who did her very best to look upset rather than blush and smile like she usually would.

"Bonnie you agreed to play by the rules this week, you promised Ron remember…he may forgive this little mishap but what about Kim, you two are already at each other's throats, you don't need this," Tara countered with concern as she pushed Bonnie into the shower stall and then shut the door behind her, feeling unhappy that the other girls hurried out of the shower.

"I know okay, I promised Kim a lot of things when we moved in together after high school, and I am really trying, but I'm not perfect," Bonnie replied as she turned the shower on and turned into the spray, shivering a bit as the water hadn't had a chance to warm up just yet.

"Show off, look I know…it's not easy for you to just forget everything that's happened in the past between us, you're getting a chance to prove yourself here, please don't mess it up, I like the four of us together and don't want that to change," Tara laughed out loud at first with a subtle blush before she set Bonnie's clothes down and then started to turn to leave.

"Don't worry, it won't," Bonnie replied with a wide grin before she surprised the confused blonde by pulling her back into the spray, finally silencing her with a kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hours later as she leaned back against the wall on her bed Bonnie held the charm up in front of her. Fresh from the shower she had only bothered to slip into her most comfortable baby blue bra and pair of panties. She couldn't help but manage a grin as she watched the light catching the different facets of the charm, given to her as a peace offering by one Kim Possible. It had been given on the one-month anniversary of the day that Bonnie had first moved in, the exact same day that shortly after graduation, when Bonnie had become single again and her father had cut off her inheritance because she had refused to go to the college of his choosing. Finally bereft of all of her refinements and usual accessories the true Bonnie had shown through. It hadn't been a truly life altering even however it had been a start. Several weeks later Bonnie had turned up on one of Kim and Ron's missions, begrudgingly admitting to doing things for money that she'd rather not talk about. She had tried to act as if she was doing all right but Ron had unintentionally stumbled into her apartment and found it severely lacking. With tears and a deep blush she had admitted her trouble, finally coming clean about everything. Much against Kim's wishes Ron had offered her to move in with Kim. Armageddon had nearly followed before the two had finally come to blows, which of course had ended with Kim triumphant. Even though she had lost the fight that day something had woken with her that day. It had become both a fight to change her ways and an odd affection for her roommate, an affection that had quickly turned into much more. Everything had changed dramatically between them the night that Kim had been awoken in the middle of the night by a telephone call from her mother with the news that her grandmother had died suddenly. Bonnie had hear her crying through the wall and rushed into her room to offer her support. The fact that Bonnie usually slept in the buff didn't matter until several minutes later when the initial shock had worn off for Kim. The memory of what had come next that night still brought a smile and a blush to her cheeks.

"You're going to wear that thing out like that ya know," Tara quipped with a warm smile on her lips as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet like Bonnie's soft and wavy curls.

"Cut it out already Tara, you know that Kim gave this to me…I told her that I'd always cherish it, you don't want me to become a liar, now do you," Bonnie lazily replied with a sly grin as she half turned her head toward Tara, who nervously returned the smile as she walked past Bonnie and then sat down on her bed.

"Well…not exactly, but…hey," Tara anxiously laughed back before the door to their cabin started to open, sending the blonde diving underneath her blanket and Bonnie tightly clenching the charm on its chain and rushing to the door, finally throwing a wild punch at whoever it was that was foolish enough to walk in on them.

"Hey ladies, guess who's come a day…Bonnie, whoa," Ron started to announce with a warm and excited tone to his words before he barely managed to avoid Bonnie's punch, an act that ended up with her wrapped up in his arms.

"Ron…oh uh hi, what are you doing here," Bonnie laughed back with a very embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she melted into her arms.

"We thought we'd come up a bit early and surprise you…uh, you can come out now dear," Kim answered with a relieved smile as she followed Ron into the room, shutting the door behind her, before she turned to Tara and pulled the covers back.

"Oh…good," Tara tried to laugh back with a clearly uneasy smile ass he crawled out from underneath the covers, leaving her towel behind. Before Kim could say anything else the blonde rushed into her arms and gave her a big welcome kiss.

"I'm glad you're here, but let's not squabble over the trivial things okay," Bonnie quickly answered in between the string of kisses that she planted on Ron, before she threw him onto her bed and straddled his waist.

"Everything's trivial to you Bon-Bon," Kim laughed back heartily as she knelt on the bed behind Bonnie and deftly unhooked Bonnie's bra and slipped it off while Bonnie set about divesting Ron of his shirt, leading to a fun night together that the four of them would not soon forget.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**ROYALTIES**

"Now this…this is something that I could really get used to," Hope remarked with a very happy and content smile as she looped her arms up over her head and arched her back to stretch all of the way out. Ron opened his mouth to respond but almost instantly the glare off of Hope's metallic silver colored bikini gave him pause long enough for Bonnie to get a word in edgewise.

"Got that right," Bonnie added with a warm and serene smile across her lips before she used her tongue to corral her straw and guide its top end back to her mouth.

"I'm glad that you ladies are having so much fun, Kim wasn't sure that you guys would like it here," Ron nervously stated in between several quick deep breaths before he took to looking out over the ocean to try and calm his nerves. Unfortunately for him it didn't immediately do any good, at least not at first. He very nearly jumped completely out of his skin when he felt a soft and warm hand slip into his.

"Well that's Kim for ya, always worrying to much about everything, it's just one of the ways that she shows that she cares," Hope said softly to Ron with a very soothing and supportive tone to her words as she pressed herself tightly up against him.

"She's right, Possible can't be really happy unless she's nearly worried herself sick first," Bonnie quipped with a voice heavy in sarcasm before she sat her drink down and then sat up just enough so that she could reach around first behind her back and then behind her neck so that she could untie the strings that held her bikini top on, finally pulling it off and laying it beside her drink.

"Bonnie…we talked about this remember, if you're going to do that at least wait until after Kim gets here and we know that nobody else is going to happen by," Ron told Bonnie with an only presenting scolding edge to his words even though on the inside he knew that it was a losing battle. Bonnie knew this as well, and as a way to further solidify her hold on Ron's attention she arched her back up and flashed him her best thousand watt grin, relishing deeply in the knowledge that despite Ron's words he couldn't take his eyes off of possibly her two best assets.

"Nice Bonnie, you know what happens when you flash the twins on high beams at Ron, now he's a damn deer in the headlights, completely frozen in place and of no use to anyone, wouldn't be surprised if he started drooling," Hope grumbled impatiently with a terse expression and loud clearing of her throat as she folded her arms across her chest, suddenly becoming a little self conscious.

"I am not drooling," Ron immediately argued with a hurt look on his face as he hurriedly wiped his mouth, whether or not there actually was any actual drool or not, he didn't want to actually stop and check.

"You know Hope, I think you're right, I think he is drooling, ya know I wonder what he'd do if I'd done something crazy like taking the rest of my bikini off," Bonnie laughed back with a highly amused grin as she blew Ron a kiss with one hand and lifted her shades up a little with the other.

"Bonnie, don't make me hurt you…again, you know how much red tape Ron had to wade through to buy this island so that we'd have some peace and quiet instead of paparazzi hounding us wherever we go," Hope threatened Bonnie quickly as she brushed past Ron and stood over the brunette.

"Of course I do, I was the one that got hounded by those vampires worse than Brangelina when I went to the spa, damn jerks practically tried to feel me up," Bonnie droned back as she lazily rolled her eyes and then set her sunglasses back down on her nose and then flashed a daring grin. For months the four of them had managed to keep their relationship a big secret, sometimes going to extreme measures because of it. Their carefully constructed web of cover stories and convenient explanations had been undone by a small child and her doll. It had all started with Ron helping a little girl up after she had fallen from her bike, with her mother in tow they had brought her into their house to get bandaged up. She had accidentally left her doll on the couch. Unbeknownst to the little girl one of the doll's eyes hid a camera, put there by the little girl's parents to spy on their nanny, of whom they believed was stealing from them. The camera had picked up footage of the celebration of Hope's birthday. Kim's only memory of what had happened that night was a lot of drinking, a naked conga line with them only wearing party hats and waking up in one large sweaty heap with her head buried in between Hope's breasts. The next time they had seen the young girl's mother she had treated them like they had the plague. Bonnie had unintentionally chosen just that exact moment to come running up in the middle of her morning run, barely covered chest heaving, bathed in sweat, and looking incredible.

"That's nothing compared to getting call out at our last high school reunion, all that anyone wanted to talk about was how we all got together, before I knew what was going on I was completely surrounded, I had to tell them something," Hope shot back strongly trying to one up Bonnie, before she sat down beside her on the sand, finally wringing some water out of her still wet hair.

"So what did you tell them…exactly, be specific," Bonnie demanded impatiently as she angrily snatched her sunglasses off and poked Hope in the shoulder with them, further making her point.

"Well I couldn't tell them the truth now could I, I couldn't tell them that my boyfriend beat me within an inch of my life…leaving me with scars that I have to bear for the rest of my life and you Bon-Bon, you…well for all that we know you were," Hope replied with a clearly uneasy tone to her words as she intentionally avoided looking anywhere near Bonnie or Ron, not being able to take the looks that she knew would be in their eyes at that moment.

"No…just forget about it, stop talking okay…I don't really remember much about that night and the doctors," Bonnie angrily snapped out back right at Hope as she lifted her sunglasses up to glare at Hope hopefully enough so that she'd stop talking. She however had not been expecting Ron's hands to land on her bare shoulders, something that instantly zipper her lips.

"That's all in the past…for the both of you, I can't say that I know where you're coming from about this…but I'm trying my best every day and I'm always her if you need to talk," Ron tried to convey with an honest and sympathetic tone both in his words and the look in his eyes as he gave Bonnie's shoulders a quick squeeze before he then sat down in between Bonnie and Hope and laid an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them close.

"We know that Ron…thanks," Hope softly whispered to Ron with a very appreciative smile and a few tears in her eyes before she snuggled up against him, burying her face into the crick in his neck. She remembered the day that Ron had burst into her apartment getting in front of her and daring her drunk boyfriend to try something. Kim had followed quickly in his wake, rushing her off to the shower to get her cleaned up and rinse away some of the blood. It had been that moment that she had first truly found Kim to be very beautiful, resulting in an unintentional but truly memorable kiss between them.

"We make no more mention of that night and I'm good," Bonnie lied at first before her true feelings caught up to her and she slid the rest of the way off of her chair and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek before coming to rest in his lap. She truly didn't know whether or not she had been raped, however the scare had been more than enough to make her rethink very nearly everything in her life. Her part of the romance had actually started with Hope before moving onto Kim as well. Months later at the end of a drunken New Year's Eve party the four had all finally gotten together at the same time, making for a truly memorable night for them all, what little of it that they could actually remember anyway. They had quickly become inseparable after that.

"Then it's a deal…just remember when Kim gets here we never had this conversation okay," Ron replied with a very guilty grin as he did his best to look at both Hope and Bonnie before Hope piped up.

"As long as you two can keep a big secret, and actually let me tell her myself," Hope stated uneasily as she briefly pulled away from Ron, enough so that she could look him in the eye.

"Okay…tell her what," Bonnie replied with a nervous look at Ron, before she hugged herself as close to Ron as she could get, with almost her cheek against his.

"I'm pregnant," Hope admitted with an eerily calm look to her at first before she let out a shaky and nervous laugh, finally the tears began to fall, despite her best efforts.

"Boo-yah," Ron mumbled out in the beginning before pulling Hope towards him and into a breath taking kiss, a kiss that was soon followed up by one from Bonnie.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE?**

"What about this one," Tara asked softly with a nervous hint to her voice as she stepped in front of her full length mirror and stared at her reflection, with Ron and Yori sitting on the bed behind her.

"You look great Tara, but then again you looked great in the last five outfits that you tried on," Ron sighed back as he rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, his head ending up in Yori's lap, a fact that she seemed to be pleased about. For his part Ron could only smile and breath in deeply, relishing in the scent of jasmine from her lotion, and loving that she'd just stepped out of the shower and only bothered to put on a near sheer slip.

"You're not helping ya know," Tara grumbled impatiently with a frustrated pout as she whirled around on Ron and Yori, finally stripping off the Mother Goose costume that she had been wearing and stood there staring at the rack with the rest of her costumes hanging on it, hands on her hips and much like Yori only clad in her underwear.

"What is it that you wish us to say Tara-kun, perhaps if you told us then we could" Yori calmly started to say with an unhappy frown creasing her brow, as she lovingly went about brushing Ron's hair off of his face.

"I don't know, help me pick out a costume to wear to the party, Bonnie went through a lot of trouble to set this little party up for our families, I need to find the right costume that'll show…that'll show," Tara began to explain with a look that closely mirrored desperation as she tried to get her point across but quickly found herself having problems getting her point across like she wanted to.

"That you're worthy of dating Kim and Bonnie just like we are," Ron pointed out back with a helpful smile as he started to lift his head up off of Yori's lap before she scowled at his attempt and pushed his head back down, clearly warning him with a stern glare not to try it again.

"Yeah…you don't think that they'll hate me do you," Tara continued with a look of panic as she walked back to the bed, finally sitting down on it at Ron's feet.

"How could they Tara, you're the nicest person I think that I've ever met, how could anyway hate you," Ron replied with a tone that rather pointedly declared that he seemed to find the thought of someone hating Tara completely laughable.

"That is correct my beautiful butterfly, I do not believe that anyone could hate you, so you should not let it trouble you so," Yori agreed happily with a warm grin, something that did much to turn Tara's frown up into a meager smile.

"I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it, I'm not as confident as Bonnie and Kim and you two, I wish I was but," Tara sighed out softly as she let her head hang forward and she began to pout sullenly.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Tara, besides you're not a drunk, pill popper or protestor so I think that it's a safe bet that my parents will love you…I'll probably get a talk about you not being a captain of industry or in fact…a man, but then again they seemed to be pretty happy with Kim so you should be a breeze," Bonnie interjected confidently with an approving smile as she sauntered into the room, wearing only one of Ron's old dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned all of the way with her hair in a bun.

"It's because I'm famous Bonnie, they probably think that it'll help business if word gets out that their youngest daughter and the great Kim Possible were," Kim added with a bored yawn as she stepped into the doorway and leaned up against it, wearing knee length wooly gray socks falling down around her ankles, a pair of Ron's boxer shorts and an old sweater that looked about two sizes to big, even her hair was all a mess.

"Going at it like rabbits…yeah thanks, sorry baby but I think that they already guessed that we don't sit up at nights braiding each others hair and talking about boys, please it's not a slumber party…despite what this looks like, Bonnie then devilishly grinned back at Kim over her shoulder as she hopped onto the bed and straddled Ron, an act that didn't seem to bother Yori, as she finally cupped her face with her hands just so that her hair wouldn't' get in the way as she leaned down and gave Ron a strong kiss on the lips.

"I understand that Bonnie, but we're not talking about me here, we're talking about Tara," Kim replied through a long yawn as had Bonnie not been straddling him and Yori not been on a hair trigger with her formidable ninja skills he would have leapt up and held Kim until she had smiled at him and fallen back to sleep.

"I'm doomed," Tara moaned out loudly with an exasperated groan before she flopped back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"No Tara you're not doomed, like I've told you before you're letting your fears get the better of you, as long as we're there you are never doomed, unimportant, forgotten, or unloved," Kim announced with a very strong and forceful edge to her words as she walked fully into the room and sat down on the bed beside Tara, finally pulling her close with a one armed hug.

"Truer words were never spoken KP," Ron declared strongly with a proud grin as he thrust a hand up into the air and beaming at first Kim and then Bonnie, Tara, and Yori in order.

"Tara you're the nicest person that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and even if the highly unlikely case that my parents somehow don't like you I swear that what we have wont' change, it won't change the fact that I love you…you know that right," Bonnie declared with a very forceful and determined tone to her words and fierce look in her eyes as she looked over at Tara for a few moments before Ron's hand on the top of Bonnie's left leg where it meets her hip broke her concentration just long enough.

"Yeah…think they'd like me in a teddy," Tara wondered aloud with a slightly mischievous smirk playing across her lips before Yori cut in.

"I do not understand what a costume of a bear would do to make Bonnie-kun's parents love Tara-kun," Yori asked in confusion as she looked perplexed at the thought of it all before Bonnie leaned over as Kim covered her face to hide her grin, and silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

"Heh…she meant this teddy Yori," Kim forced herself to say while restraining her fit of laughter as she leaned over, picked up the particular piece of lingerie off of the top of her pile of freshly laundered clothes, and held it up for Yori to see it.

"Huh…oh," Yori started to ask with a confused look before her entire face flushed a deeper red than Kim's hair and she turned her head away.

"It's okay Yori, don't worry about it," Ron said softly with a sympathetic tone to his words as he reached a hand up and began to gently caress her cheek, earning him an appreciative smile from Yori in response.

"It's simple Tara, just put a gray wig and some glasses on and go as Mother Goose, it's simple and classy and everybody's parents will like it," Bonnie finally said after several silent moments with a smile to Tara before Yori spoke up.

"It would still be the safest choice," Yori pointed out with an approving nod of her head before Ron sat up, causing Bonnie to slide down his chest until she was straddling his waist with her legs then his hips while Yori got up on her knees with her arms wrapped around Ron's upper body and her cheek against his temple.

"I was going to go as a school teacher but I decided against it because Bonnie's parents probably wouldn't approve," Kim admitted with a slightly sour pout souring her features before Tara pulled her into a warm embrace.

"So what did you decide on," Tara wondered aloud with a curious look of concern before Kim answered.

"I'll take the safe road too, I'll just borrow some stuff from my mom and go as a doctor, what about you Bonnie" Kim answered with a soft yawn before she dropped her head onto Tara's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bonnie grinned back to Kim as she slid off of Ron's hips and turned around before sitting back down in his lap, this time with her back resting against his chest.

"Uh Bon-Bon…that's why she's asking you," Ron pointed out with a slightly dumbfounded expression as he let Bonnie guide his arms around her waist under the dress shirt before she replied.

"Okay…I thought about going as a dominatrix…but then I changed my mind and decided to save that outfit for later," Bonnie answered at first with a truly devilish grin before she devolved into a broken fit of almost deranged laughter which only subsided when Ron surprised her by licking to the back of her left ear.

"Ew," Tara groaned out loud with a grossed out expression before it only intensified when Kim surprised her in the same way.

"Thanks Ron, now I'm not going to tell any of you, you'll just have to wait till the party like everybody else," Bonnie chipped back with an excited grin before she hopped up off of Ron's lap and raced out of the room.

"Be afraid…be very afraid," Kim chuckled slowly before all four shared a scared and nervous laugh.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

CHEERLEADERS

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, so no suing…**

**SULTAN FOR A DAY**

"You have got to be kidding me, they actually expect us to wear these things in public," Bonnie decried loudly with a furious look on her face and her hands on her hips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The image that looked back at her looked to be what one could expect from the movie Aladdin. The outfit could only be described as a rather skimpy harem girl outfit, though not one that would probably be allowed at any of the Disney theme parks.

"I think so…they're not that bad, they're certainly flattering," Liz shrugged back with an appreciative smile as she studied herself in another mirror, obviously liking what she was seeing.

"Damn my ass looks good in this," Hope exclaimed with a proud and confident grin as she seemed to revel in her reflection, taking special interest in how the outfit fit her backside.

"I think I did something wrong, mine doesn't fit right," Tara pointed out with a worried and confused look and a touch of panic in her voice ass he held her hands out to her sides, showing off that indeed there was something wrong with her outfit, with it looking like it was nearly to the point of snapping in two as it was very tight across the chest.

"Uh Tara honey…I think you've got on the wrong size…see, here's the one that's for you," Kim answered with a greatly relieved and supportive tone to her words and smile on her face as she held up a costume box with Tara's name on it.

"Oh good, thanks Kim," Tara exclaimed loudly with a great sigh of relief as she unhooked her top and set it on the bench beside her, the rest of her outfit soon followed. Kim thought for a moment about saying something but decided against it. Her won harem girl outfit was fitting a little snug as well however she had expected that and so she wasn't worried. She hadn't had a chance to do a proper fitting of a similar outfit because of several missions.

"Don't worry Tara, somehow I don't think that it'll really matter if your outfit fits right or not, the outfit itself will be enough," Jessica chuckled with an impressed but slightly embarrassed blush covering her grin as she struggled to fully look at herself in one of the full length mirrors.

"Damn straight, I can't wait for Brick to see me in this, it'll serve him right for," Bonnie started to grumble with a purely vindictive glint in her eyes as she looked fully ready to punch the mirror in front of her.

"I thought that you didn't like the outfit Bonnie, why the sudden change of heart, you're not going soft on us, are you," Kim asked thoughtfully with a hint of amusement in her voice as the corners of her lips curled up into the beginnings of a smile.

"As if, the second that this stupid party is over this stupid outfit is going in the trash," Bonnie angrily snapped back before she grabbed a robe and headed out of the locker room.

"Always the bright ray of sunshine eh," Crystal quipped with a poorly suppressed laugh, one that soon spread to the others in the room.

"Speaking of which we'd better get going, I don't wanna disappoint by adoring fans, wish me luck ladies," Hope announced with such a look of pride on her face that Kim thought about saying something for a few moments but decided against it as she then twirled around and slipped on a bathrobe, one that didn't go down as far as it should have, to the point where if she had raised both arms up over her head its bottom edge would have risen up past her waist.

"What's up with her," Crystal asked with a confused half smirk as she watched Hope saunter off out of the room, her hips slowly swaying back and forth.

"Who knows, maybe she's finally gotten tired of Bonnie always getting all of the attention, God knows I am," Crystal joked softly with a quick shrug of her shoulders before she turned back to putting on her makeup.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile

"Hell no Doc…there's no way in hell that," Shego started to angrily argue as she then slammed the door in Drakken's face as he had been trying to get a peek at her.

"Owie…Shego, come out of there this instant, I have to make sure that you'll be able to blend in undetected," Dr. Drakken declared at first in pain before his jaw very nearly hit the floor and his eyes bulged out of their sockets when Shego stepped out of the changing room, saw his expression, and then turned to go back inside. But in doing so part of her outfit swayed and swirled just right so that Dr. Drakken got a good look at her barely covered and ample posterior, something that nearly caused him to have a heart attack from excitement.

"Listen Dr. D, with this outfit I don't think that I could slip past a blind guy," Shego snapped with an irritated scowl darkening her features before she looked around for a robe.

"Maybe so Shego, but for my plan to work for me to finally get my revenge on Kim Possible and…that uh…what's his name again," Dr. Drakken replied in the beginning before Ron's name escaped him, totally stopping his train of thought.

"Stoppable," Shego muttered softly under her breath with a rolling of her eye as she shook her head before Dr. Drakken spoke back up.

"The weapon is already in place and armed, when I give the signal the weapon will fire and finally one of my plans will actually work like it's supposed to and every single person at this insipid Halloween party will get their just deserts," Dr. Drakken proudly trumpeted while clenching his hands into fists and beating his chest before Shego interrupted him after having finally found a robe to put on.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this stupid outfit, damn things nearly cutting off my circulation," Shego stated with an unhappy edge to her words as she started to storm out of the room but was stopped when Dr. Drakken stepped in front of her.

"It will all become clear soon enough Shego, wit the dignitaries here tonight I'll make a fortune," Dr. Drakken exclaimed with such a look of pride on his face that it took all of She's resolve not to simply guffaw him into submission.

"What, this is all for money, I'm sorry Dr. D but I think that you've finally lost it," Shego scoffed with a look of total disbelief as she seriously thought about blasting the stupid grin off of his face right then and there.

"Hey, running a multinational evil empire takes some serious coin I'll have you know, robbing a bank is so old school, now come Shego, time to get what I came for," Dr. Drakken said back quickly before he hurried out of the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elsewhere In The School

"I already told you Wade, I don't think that I really fit my costume," Ron groaned out loud with a very unsure sigh as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ron…somebody had to play the sultan, Brick got to much detention so he couldn't do it, you won by default, plus look at it this way, you get to see the whole cheer squad dressed up like harem girls…you are so lucky," Wade cautiously answered with an anxious blush and smile as images of a few certain cheer squad members dressed up as harem girls danced around in his head.

"The only one that I want to see like that is Kim, she's my girlfriend after all," Ron started to answer back into his own communicator, looking around and making sure that no one was watching him, thinking him perhaps a little crazy.

"I know Ron, and you'll get what you want but you can't deny a chance to see the others, I mean Bonnie may be really mean but," Wade countered with an almost dreamlike cadence to his words before Ron had to shake a few dirty thoughts out of his head, thoughts of one besides Kim.

"Bonnie's only doing any of this because she wants to get back at Brick when he comes tonight…okay the threat of suspense this later in the game, she'll be on her best behavior tonight, but listen Wade I've gotta go, they're all waiting for me…did you hear something," Ron said with a forced calm voice before there was a bright flash of light, causing Ron's communicator to go offline momentarily and being tossed aside.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The School-The Main Room

"So basically we're glorified servers…great, I should have known something was up," Jessica groaned with an impatient sigh as she filled a couple of cups with punch from the bowl in front of her and set them on the table.

"Stupid idiots…I don't see Brick anywhere," Bonnie grumbled unhappily as she very nearly shattered the glasses that she was holding.

"He's not here yet Bonnie, so you can just calm down and do your job until he gets here," Kim said with a slightly irritated and hurried tone as she did her best not to glare back at the brunette.

"Stop trying to order me around Kim, you're not in charge here ya know," Bonnie shot back almost instantly as she stepped away from the tables and started to scan the entire crowd, looking intently for someone in particular.

"Please don't fight," Tara pleaded with a panicked look of concern as she struggled to try and keep from spilling any of the drinks on the tray that she was holding.

"It'll be okay Tara, just do your best and try to calm down, don't worry about those two we all know that they'll never stop," Hope whispered softly into Tara's ear with a hint of amusement in her voice while lightly patting the blonde on the back, as both were watching Kim and Bonnie glare at each other out of the corner of their eyes. She managed to keep the bitterness out of her voice, because not having seen any of the particular people that she had been hoping to see at the party.

"I know but…I can't help it, I just gotta find the sultan," Tara started to softly argue with a heartfelt look of concern before she spoke out of turn, surprising even herself.

"Huh…you have to find whom," Bonnie asked with a screwed up expression before Hope got a little upset and cut her off.

"She's looking for the sultan, have you seen him" Hope declared strongly, her voice full of honesty and determination as she stepped in front of Tara and defiantly glared at Bonnie and Kim, who shared a confused look before Kim found the voice to speak up.

"Wait…what are you talking about Hope…Tara, who is this sultan and why are you both looking for him," Kim wondered aloud as she looked back and forth between Tara and Hope, with behind her Bonnie for the moment totally ignoring a small group of young middle school boys staring at her butt.

"We have to find him, we have to serve him, it's our duty as members of his harem, we cannot…we cannot deny him his rights and privileges," Tara answered calmly with a very believing tone to her words and look in her eyes as Hope went back to scanning the crowd and Bonnie just began to notice that she was being ogled, with the small group of boys joined by a couple of very nervous girls.

"Did somebody spike the punch or something," Bonnie demanded with a clearly irritated sneer darkening her features as she had to begin to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands to keep from slapping silly those ogling her.

"I don't think so Bonnie, I've been her the whole time and I didn't see anything, maybe I should take them to the nurse, maybe she can figure out what's wrong with them…or who this sultan is," Kim replied, looking very lost in that exact moment before she slowly lead Tara and Hope away from the refreshments table, leaving Bonnie to man the entire table by herself, though allowing her the opportunity to finally face those staring at her. But even that opportunity proved problematic as to Bonner herself the view from the front was quite possibly even better than the view from behind.

"Hey Bonnie, have you seen Crystal, she slapped me when I said that I wouldn't help her find the sultan, what happened here, why are you by yourself," Liz commented sourly as she walked up to the table and leaned a bit out on it, casting the small group of Bonnie's admirers her own glare of death.

"Miss Perfect took Tara and Hope off to see the nurse, to see if she could figure out what was wrong with them," Bonnie groaned with a heavily sarcastic and scornful tone to her voice as she slammed two cups of punch down onto the table, causing some to slosh over onto her hands.

"Stoppable-san was dressed as a sultan when I saw him earlier," Yori said politely with a slightly embarrassed smile as she walked up beside Liz with Monique at her right, oddly enough both were dressed up in the same harem girl outfit, though to Bonnie Yori looked like she didn't understand what the outfit was all about but being a good sport she was willing to play along.

"Monique, what are you doing here, who's she, and what's with the outfits, you're not members of the cheer squad," Liz exclaimed in surprise as she took a step back, doing her very best not to stare at either Bonnie or Monique and how overly well they both filled out their outfits.

"I had a tone of detentions and got roped in, and this is Yori…she's visiting friends in town and wanted to help," Monique shrugged back with an annoyed groan as she looked none to please to be wearing the outfit.

"This is all very confusing, why do we need to find the sultan," Yori interrupted in confusion as she started to look around the busy room.

"Not you to," Bonnie snapped angrily as she looked fully ready to punch something before Yori again interrupted.

"Perhaps Ron-san is the sultan that we are all looking for," Yori announced with an odd look before her face broke out into a relieved smile.

"What…you've got to be kidding me, him…he's a," Bonnie blurted out back with a hearty laugh combined with a heavily sarcastic snort before Liz leaned across the table and slapped the busty brunette across the face, instantly silencing her.

"Don't you dare speak about the sultan that way, you need to remember your place," Liz angrily declared to at first a shocked and stunned Bonnie before the brunette's countenance changed to one of sullen acceptance and understanding, complete with a somber pout and nod of her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I won't do it again, I promise," Bonnie softly mumbled back in her reply as she lowered her chine down to her chest, looking back at Liz in an almost revered level of respect before Monique spoke.

"Wait a minute, did we just stop off into crazy town, Bonnie…did you like get replaced with a pod person or something," Monique asked, totally taken aback in surprise and concern as she walked around the end of the tables and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What are you talking about, I am a member of the great sultan's harem and am ready and willing to please him with my body," Bonnie calmly answered with a slow nod of her head as she took a step back away from Monique before Yori interrupted.

"Then the answer before us is to find Stoppable-san and settle this disagreement," Yori pointed with a patient half smile on her lips as she casually walked around the table and spotted herself directly in between Bonnie and Monique.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Y…Yori, don't you think Bonnie," Monique said as she let out a deep breath, standing down from her almost confrontation with Bonnie.

"Good…let's go," Bonnie grumbled out unhappily as she tightly clenched both hands together into fists and stormed off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elsewhere

"This is stupid, Dr. D's really gone off the deep end this time, I look terrible in this stupid," Shego snapped angrily as she stormed out of the bathroom, shaking the last few droplets of water off of her hands before very nearly running into Ron as he rounded the corner.

"Shego…hey, whoa…boo-yah," Ron began to utter in complete shock as he started to recoil in fear before his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he took in every curve and every exposed bit of skin that he could take in before the punch that he fully expected was coming in seconds.

"Oh look, the dweeb," Shego sighed loudly with a slow rolling of her eyes as at that exact moment if things could possibly get any worse.

"What are you doing here…wait, where's Drakken, wait…why are you dressed like that…not that I'm complaining," Ron blurted out as it was pretty much the only thing going through his head at that moment as he hurried back a few steps.

"It'd take far to long to explain it to you and I don't have the patience for your stupidity right now, even if you are the sultan…wait, you're the damn sultan, how'd you luck out," Shego cried back hurriedly before she calmed down a bit and tried to keep herself from returning Ron's earlier ogling of her.

"Beats me, but what's the big deal…I've already been chased by Hope, Marcella, and Crystal…I manage to lose them near the gym but," Ron shrugged back while curling up his toes in an effort not to simply bolt from the scene.

"So what now, you go running off to find Possible sultan," Shego poked back as she lit up her hands briefly, just to give Ron a good scare, before hungrily licking her lips, like a leopard ready to pounce.

"That would be a good idea wouldn't, hey…what did you call me," Ron replied initially with a quick step back before stopping at her words.

"You are the sultan right, looks like this could be your lucky night," Shego growled like a predator before she grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the nearest bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thirty Minutes Later

"Hey…come on Kim, the nurse said that we were fine, you can stop following us around, we're not going to lose our heads and go running off to find the sultan," Hope told Kim directly in a huff as she stopped walking, leaned back up against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah Kim, I just got a little hot at the party, but I'm okay now," Tara softly added with an embarrassed smile and blush to her cheeks before she broke the tension of the moment by brushing her hair back and leaning down and getting a drink from the water fountain.

"You'd better be, because we don't have a choice in the matter here, we have to do this tonight or we don't pass...now you two just wait right here while I use the restroom, don't go anywhere," Kim declared with a very serious look in her eyes as she stared down the both of them before stepping away and into the bathroom.

"Heh…she's so gullible, come on Tara, let's go find the sultan before Bonnie does," Hope whispered over to Tara with a very sly grin before she pushed herself away from the wall and then started off down the hallway, only to have Tara reach out and grab her arm and pull her back, unexpectedly making them end up face to face, a situation that could be quite embarrassing to be seen like this.

"Hope…what do you think you're doing," Tara slipped back under her breath to Hope, having to lean back suddenly to keep their lips from touching, a thought that made her blush only deepen.

"It's fine Tara…Kim doesn't want us to find the sultan before she does, she wants him all to herself, we should find him first, come on blondie," Hope snickered with a devilish grin that she flashed Tara before she leaned in and gave the startled blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"Huh…Hope," Tara mumbled back awkwardly, blushing to the tips of her hair, before Hope smile at her and then pulled her down the hallway. They kept going, with Hope pulling a confused and scared Tara behind her, until they ran across Ron. He was out of breath and looking more than a big ragged, his clothes were all askew, and his face bore more than one lipstick kiss on his cheek. "Ron…are you okay, you look terrible," Tara exclaimed loudly with a voice full of concern as she finally managed to slip out of Hope's grasp.

"Oh, hi Tara…Hope, yeah…I'm fine, just fine," Ron lied as confidently as he could at that moment as he furiously tried to fix his outfit, not noticing Hope devouring him with her eyes while at her side Tara was looking at him, checking him over carefully to look for any injuries.

"What happened to you Ron, it looks like you just tumbled out of the dryer after takin if for a spin," Hope snickered daringly back to Ron with a confident laugh before she walked up and gave the surprised young man a very warm and friendly hug, making very sure that she was able to press herself as tightly up against him as she could, lingering more than a far amount of time before Tara turned and scowled at her.

"Nah, I just kind of…fell into the janitor's closet, I had a heck of a time getting out,' Ron lied again with nervous shrug before Hope let out a laugh and then leaned in and wiped her right index finger across his cheek, rubbing some of the lipstick off onto her finger in the process.

"Really, okay then tell me this, since when did janitor's closets come complete with lipstick," Hope challenged him with an upset if not outright angry tone of voice, dripping heavily with sarcasm, as she poked Ron a couple of times in the chest with her finger.

"Okay fine, Shego jumped me and dragged me into the bathroom, I barely made it out alive," Ron admitted finally looking defeated, before Hop's entire outlook changed and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms firmly around his heck and squeezing him for all that she was worth. Before he knew it Tara had flung herself at him as well. He only managed a few short words before the two of them very nearly forced him into Mr. Barkin's office. The last thing that Ron remembered before the lights went out was the fact that Hope could bend in ways that he never thought possible, that and Tara could become quite vocal if given the chance.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Forty-Five Minutes Later

Hope and Tara had been a whirlwind, leaving him leaning up against the wall in what he thought was a safe place, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths. Parts of his sultan outfit were now torn up in tatters. The sets from several of the schools old shows had been packed together at the back of the stage, all awaiting demolition. Chief amongst them were several stacks of old mattresses, carpets, and drapes. Deciding that on mattress was just as good as any other he threw himself onto the first one that he came to. He was almost completely out when he felt a hand on his arm. Thinking that it was probably Kim come looking for him he let out a small sigh and smiled and rolled over. Instead of Kim it was in fact Bonnie, who upon further inspection, mostly through Ron rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, was completely naked.

"B…Bonnie, what," Ron gasped out loud with a fully flustered and embarrassed blush to his face as he tried to keep himself in check, hoping against hope that his body wouldn't respond as he feared that it would given his thoughts on a naked Bonnie pressed so tightly up against him, her hands already embarking on their own journeys of discovery, one taking its time sliding up his stomach and then chest and the other sliding up his inner thigh.

"Shh…please don't get all worked up my sultan, I'm here now and I'll take care of all of your needs," Bonnie softly answered with a thoroughly delighted smile before she was interrupted by someone sitting on a stack of mattresses nearby.

"There you go again girl, thinking that you're the only one that can satisfy the sultan, you haven't changed a bit, what if the rest of us would like a chance with him," Monique pointed out with an impatient and slightly disappointed frown souring her initial smile before she turned and slid one arm around Yori's waist and the other around Crystals.

"Y…Yori, what are you," Ron managed to get out with wide eyes as he tried to sit up before Liz and Zita stepped forward to softly push him back down, leaving Bonnie free to straddle his chest, grinning down at him like a cat that had just eaten the canary.

"Remain calm Stoppable-san, I would not want you to hurt yourself," Yori said with a look of concern before she turned to first Monique and then Zita, looking for a little support.

"What's going on here, what's gotten into all of you…first Shego, then Tara and Hope, now all of you," Ron pleaded strongly with a look of panic as Bonnie began to squeeze his chest with her legs, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl with a finger trailing provocatively across her lips.

"Don't squeeze him to hard Bonnie, we don't want him to pop," Liz exclaimed with an anxious and nervous tone to her words as she took a half step forward before stopping when Monique cut her off.

"At least not yet, not before we get our time in," Monique said quickly adding in her own cents worth before Ron let out a strangled little gasp of shock and tried to wriggle out from underneath Bonnie. Almost catlike in her reflexes Bonnie's jaw locked in an almost devilish grin as she pinned Ron down with her legs, squeezing him almost tightly enough to choke him out.

"Just relax master and let us assist you," Zita said happily in excitement as she knelt down beside him while sliding much of her top off. As Ron hurriedly covered his eyes with his hands she reached up behind her back and unhooked her bra, still smiling as she let it glide silently to the floor. She let out a some laugh when she saw Ron watching her through the gaps between his fingers as he had them covering his eyes.

"N…no, Zita, put your clothes back on please," Ron begged in earnest with what little breath that he had left as Bonnie had only just a shade released her death grip on his torso with her knees.

"I am sorry sultan, but this is for your own good," Liz replied with a poorly tried look of displeasure even though Ron could see the corners of her lips had begun to curl up as she produced a few short pieces of rope from behind her back, leaving Ron to wonder just where she had been hiding them.

"Try not to resist…to much, we certainly wouldn't want you to hurt yourself Stoppable-san," Yori added with an unnatural look for her, in her eyes a look of pure desire.

"Y…you're not yourself, please just let me go and I promise I won't say anything to anyone," Ron offered up with a hopeful yet fearful tone to his words as he tried to get up before Bonnie again forced him back down. Soon afterwards his arms and legs were tied down and his entire world fell in around him, with wall-to-wall harem girls.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sometime Later

He wasn't quite sure how he had done it but somehow he had made his way to the nurse's office, ropes still dangling from his wrists. The elastic on his sultan pants had long since snapped and was now completely useless, leading him to having to waddle in with his pants around his ankles. He knew that he should be out in the midst of the other partygoers, but that moment he had virtually no energy left. His sultan outfit, what was left of it, was hanging off of him in nearly ribbons.

"How do I get myself into these messes, wonder where Rufus ran off to," Ron groaned softly out loud as he rolled over onto his back and then grabbed the pillow and placed it over his face to block out the light.

"Someone spiked the punch bowl, poor little guy never stood a chance," Kim's voice drifted down to Ron from the doorway of the nurse's actual office before Ron turned his head to the side.

"Is he okay, I should probably go make sure that he's okay," Ron mumbled back as he started to get up but stopped halfway up when Kim pulled the pillow off. He should have known something was up when though he knew that it was Kim because of her voice but for some reason the whiff of perfume that hit his nose was not comparable to what Kim usually wore. "Hey Kim, did you get a new perfume or something…KP…not you to," Ron started to ask Kim with an unsure edge to his words before his eyes had the time to focus and take in a sight to behold. With her hair up in a bun Kim stepped fully into the light wearing a bright red lacey bra and pair of panties, topping it all off with a hungry grin.

"Something like that, now that we finally have a moment to ourselves the real fun can begin," Kim said softly after several seconds of silence, all the while using only her gaze to hold the entirety of his attention for as long as she needed it.

"Fun…what's gotten into you," Ron exclaimed in shock as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked ready to stand up.

"Who knows…maybe I got hit with another of Drakken's crazy old inventions," Kim shrugged back with an impish smirk as she was acting entirely out of character.

"I…I think you should see the nurse KP, I think you're coming down with something," Ron offered back hopefully as he got up to his feet and took a step towards her.

"I would, but she doesn't seem to be here, now please don't make me beg," Kim answered as she half turned and locked the door.

"Kim, I'd never…oh no…not the puppy dog pout, boo-yah," Ron tried to object as nervously as he felt before he succumbed to the dreaded puppy dog pout. Seconds later the lights went out in the room, followed closely by something soft and good smelling.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Months Later

It had taken him several days to fully recover from the night of the party. When he had woken up the next morning his breath had reeked of alcohol and his head felt like it was about to split wide open. Those two facts coupled with first Kim and then Tara's seeming complete loss of memory of anything being out of the ordinary that night lead Ron to only believe that he had merely been the victim of some sort of hoax or a bit of the punch being spike. In fact even Shego seemed to no know a thing about that night. After all of that he felt that it truly hadn't happened how he could have sworn it had. That was until he had been woken up in the middle of the night by a call from a frantic Kim, barely able to speak through the flood of tears. Over nearly an hour he had finally been able to discern that she was pregnant. It had taken nearly the rest of the night for him to talk her down enough for both to at least try and get some sleep before school. That day Ron noticed that many of the members of the cheer squad looking like they had definitely seen better days. Bonnie seemed to be in a total state of denial about it all while the smallest thing would send Tara into a fit of tears. During gym class Ron intentionally allowed himself to get hit in dodge ball, because try as he might the sight of Bonnie and the other cheer squad members in tight gym clothes quickly proved a little to alluring, as flashes of what they all looked like naked ran roughshod through his mind again and again. By the end of the day he had learned that the entire cheer squad was pregnant like Kim. What nearly sent him into a tailspin was learning that Zita and Monique were also pregnant. That night he had gotten a call from Yori, after several silent moments she had revealed that she was pregnant as well. After that Ron had somehow managed to retain his composure amidst the barrage of questions, coming up with one lie after another, as honestly he wasn't quite sure about what the truth truly was. A late night run to Bueno Nacho for Kim lead him to bump into Dr. Drakken. Neither had the energy of the care to fight and as usual Drakken had revealed everything, glad to use any excuse to get out of the lair and away from a pregnant Shego, pregnant with twins. The only thing going through Ron's mind as he drove back to Kim's house with the food, and Rufus flipping through the radio channels to keep his mind off of the fact that he couldn't eat any of the food that smelled so good to him, was wondering how long it'd be before he'd have to take multiple paternity tests. He was left wondering if he would any of his awaiting Bueno Nacho money after it all was said and done before he walked up the sidewalk and pushed the doorbell.

THE END


End file.
